17th Division: The Specials
by valeries26
Summary: This is where I will be posting specials relating to the main story The 17th Division. First one - Christmas 2016


Me: Merry Christmas, one and all! If you don't celebrate Christmas – Happy Holiday!

Marco: *walks into bedroom* What are you doing?

Me: Getting ready to post the Christmas Special.

Voice: Baka Onna.

Me: Hello, Hiei. Merry Christmas!

Hiei: Hn.

Marco: You shouldn't be doing that. You should be getting ready for bed. You are exhausted.

Me: I got enough energy to type up the Special and Post it before I crash.

Marco:…One Hour. If you are not done by then, I'm forcing you to go to bed. Really! *talking to Hiei* She has spent most of the month, fighting to finish Crochet'ed Christmas Presents, trying to get enough hours at work to cover her personal bills... do you know what time she got up today?

Hiei: Her annoying alarm went off at 2.

Me: And Started preparing dinner at 3, baking pies at 4, both Turkey and Ham were in the oven by 7, everything else was nearly done by 10, we ate at 11, took nearly a 3 hour power nap which didn't help by the way.

Marco: Have you called your dad yet?

Me: not yet, will be after getting done here…*goes back to typing*

Marco: She does realize she has bags under her eyes.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: *Yawn*

~17th Division~

Annja Barnes yawned as she entered the galley. Silence. Her eyes roamed around the empty galley. She turned to Edward Newgate and waved him into the room. She smirked, commenting, "You are dashing in that Santa Suit."

Edward glared at her, muttering, "I don't understand why you had to use your powers on me. He walked past her.

"Santa is not 18 feet tall," Annja replied, "And didn't I promise you something extra special for tonight since you are wearing that?" She ran her eyes over her soul mate's form and a coy smile danced on her lips.

"That extra special thing is the only reason why I am doing this," Edward grumbled. He shifted the bag on his bag.

Annja led the way to the Christmas Tree in the far corner. Edward followed her, dressed as Santa Claus with the snow-white beard.

~LKASL~

"I can't believe I got dragged out of bed for this," Law muttered as he followed his younger brothers down the hall.

"I can't wait to see Santa," Luffy grinned, brightly. Law brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to sigh.

"We know," Kidd and Sabo said.

"If you don't quiet down, Lu, we'll be caught," Ace hissed.

"And that means no presents and no Santa Claus," Law pointed out.

"Oh, Sorry," Luffy exclaimed and covered his mouth.

Sabo peered around the corner and moved down the hall with his four brothers right behind him.

~Annja~

Annja giggled as she munched as a fresh sugar cookie. Thatch maybe a pervert, but Damn! He was an excellent cook. Her eyes were glued as Edward bent over, grabbed a wrapped present and placed it under the tree. He paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"You could help," He commented.

"I was simply admiring the view," she said, with wide innocent eyes.

"This was your idea, woman," he stood up and gave her a stare.

"I'll help," She muttered before she shoved the rest of the sugar cookie in her mouth and went to help Edward place presents under the tree.

The captain and his soul mate stepped away. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Annja gazed at the tree. She looked beautiful in the tree light. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked at him as he brought a hand to her chin, tilting her head back. He molded his lips to hers.

~LKASL~

"Is Santa here?" Luffy asked, outside the galley. Law pushed the door open by a few inches. The youngest brother peered through the crack with Sabo.

"Yeah," Sabo replied, "So is Mom!" He gasped.

Ace, Kidd, and Law exchanged looks before they fell in line from the tallest to the shortest.

"Is Mom kissing Santa Claus?" Ace asked with awe.

"Pops in not going to like this," Kidd commented, "He's gonna kill Santa."

"I wonder if Pops will allow me to cut up the fat bastard," Law said, thinking out loud.

Ace, Sabo, and Kidd turned to look at Law.

"You're a creepy bastard," Kidd stated.

"Even though knowing you like we do," Sabo said, That's extremely creepier then normal, Law."

"I have to agree with these two," Ace nodded.

"MOM!" Luffy yelled out. Ace, Law, Kidd, and Sabo froze, eyes widening with horror. "Why are you kissing Santa Claus?

"Every brother for himself," Kidd yelped. The four dashed away from the galley, going to separate parts of the ship to hid for the rest of the night.

~The following morning~

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night," Thatch sang off-key,

Annja reached over and grabbed the first thing she got her hands on before she threw it at the more annoying fourth division commander. She fought a blush while thinking, 'Luffy just had to tell everyone this morning about last night's kiss.'

"Ha! You missed, Mom!" Thatch cried out. Annja grabbed a knife before she chased him around, causing the crew to laugh. That was how the Barnes Family enjoyed their first Christmas with the Whitebeard Pirates.

~I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, Christmas 2016~

Me: There! I am done with this Christmas Special.

Marco: About time! Now, go call your father and wish him a Merry Christmas then you are going to bed.

Me: Who the hell died and made you the boss of me?

Marco: I did. Now, get to it.


End file.
